


Hogwarts

by cheshyrd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Smut in the future, Some kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshyrd/pseuds/cheshyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren, a fifth grade Gryffindor student and Levi, a seventh grade Slytherin Head Boy fall in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littlewolf89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewolf89/gifts).



> I thought alot if I should post it but then the interest grow more and I finally came to the decision.  
> First of all, this plays in a new plot, no old characters like Dumbledore & Co.  
> The headmaster is Erwin Smith and yes first I wanted Levi to be a teacher but it seems that it'd be a little odd for a StudentxTeacher thing in Hogwarts.
> 
> Please don't be mad at me, I only know the HP-series on german so some terms would be wrong!

The trail stopped at the station and every student ran out to get into a boat. Eren wasn't overly fond of getting off the train. Not that he didn't like to be at Hogwarts, but the boat trip was like "Who gets a boat first" and it was pretty childish. Especially if most of the students were like a year over him. For Eren, his half-sister Mikasa and his best friend Armin it was the fifth year. Armin studied a lot the over vacation which was usual for a Ravenclaw like him. Sometimes Ravenclaw students got a retesting about what they had learned a year ago.  
  
"Hey, when do they talk about the prefects? Not that I care but those from last year got us a loss of fifty house points!" Eren complained.  
  
Mikasa just rolled her eyes. "Yeah because of you and your pranks."  
  
"And your fights with Jean," Armin added.  
  
Eren growled and looked away. "Why, thank you for your support!"  
  
"I swear to god, Eren, if we don't get the house cup just because we lose points on your costs I'm going to manipulate your wand during the next wizard's duel!"  
  
The brunette looked at her sister with widened eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't-"  
  
"I would." Mikasa said.  
  
"If you do this, Mikasa, you'll get a loss of points, too. That's against the rules, I guess." Armin said as he suddenly got hit on his shoulder for playing along with the girl.  
  
"Why thank you." Eren pouted and climbed into a coat once he reached the shore.  
  
"What's wrong, Jaeger?" Jean shouted from the boat next to him.  
  
Jean Kirschtein was the same grade as Eren and Mikasa and the same house. Since they came to Hogwarts, Jean had started to bully Eren. Jean was also a chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the captain, too.  
  
"I hope a bludger hits you next time, Kirschtein" Eren shouted back as he got hit on his head by Mikasa.  
  
"Eren, don't joke about a bludger!" she snapped and sat down next to her half-brother.  
  
"I still can't believe you're the same age as Eren, Mikasa." Armin said as he sat down in front of the siblings.  
  
Mikasa shrugged and smiled slightly.

* * *

  
  
The new students had been introduced already and everyone enjoyed the meal. Eren didn't wasn't very hungry since he ate too much candy during the train trip.  
  
"Marco isn't here," he started as he looked around.  
  
"Don't mention him in front of Jean. Marco went to Durmstrang." Bertholt said.  
  
"He WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah, his parents thought he would fit in there but Durmstang is too much for him. I know that because a cousin of mine is there, too and he wanted to get out there as soon as possible."  
  
"Damn, they even teach them black magic" Eren stated.  
  
"Have you seen the girls? They look more like boys." Bertholt swallowed.  
  
Eren looked around and stopped as he spotted a skinny boy on the Slytherin table. He didn't know him but it was sure he saw him once in the last years.  
  
"Eren, why are you staring at the midget from the Slytherin table?" Mikasa asked silently.  
  
"Midget?" Bertholt looked at the Slytherin table. "You mean Levi, right?"  
  
"Levi? That's a stupid name" Eren scoffed.  
  
"He used to be a prefect one year ago" Mikasa stated. "Eren, he was one of the prefects who let you lose 25 points, remember?"  
  
"Ooooh, it's THAT midget."  
  
Eren sighed and stared at his cup of pumpkin juice as Erwin suddenly announced the name of the head boy. The Slytherin started to clap and an amused smirk appeared on Levi's lips.  
  
"No shit, don't tell me Levi's the head boy!" Eren said.  
  
"He is," Mikasa sighed. "Wow a slytherin got a head boy? That's rare."  
  
"Great..."

* * *

  
  
Eren started packing his bag when Jean suddenly kicked him in the back.  
  
"Fuck Jean, stop that!" he shouted.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor! You know the rules about swearing!" a prefect shouted as they heard Eren swearing.  
  
"Damn..." Eren hissed. "Thank you, horse face!"  
  
"Don't call me horse face!" Jean pushed him down with his foot.  
  
"Jean, go do something else! I don't know what but please let go!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Eren wished Marco was here. He always stopped them when Eren and Jean fought but now Marco was in Durmstrang. Jean must be hurt since both were best friends. But just because Marco wasn't here to stop them didn't mean the horse face could think of bullying him all the time now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reading comes from my bestie Lucy who doesn't have a AO3, but thank you very much for getting through my grammatical disaster. <33  
> Also sorry if it's too short. The future chapters will be longer, I promise. x33


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has detention and Levi has the job to watch him.

Professor Hanji was a nice teacher and you could never complain against her. She was teaching the care of magical creatures and it was never bored during the classes. Eren liked Hanji, she was very nice to him and she never complained against the brunette. Sadly Mikasa wasn't here because she didn't really care about the magic creatures and so Eren had to stay with Jean and that was not really amusing.

"Professor Hanji, why can't I change the subject?" he asked with a whine as Hanji looked at him, tilting her head at him.

"Sweetie, you had chosen the subject as you started the third grade. You can't change it now, it's too late!"

Eren let out a sigh but paid attention during the lesson. It was pretty hard since Jean was annyoing him all the time but he had to get used to it and the thought 'Do it for the house cup' made him help a little. He didn't want to dissapoint Mikasa because he knew it would mean alot to her if their house would win the house cup.

* * *

Potions with Professor Zacharius was funny since he spent most of the classes sniffing and smelling the ingredient and always made a weird face if he got into a disgusting or weird scent. Eren always said Professor Zacharius was a weird teacher, but he had a good nose and he seemed to know every scent of a student he ever met. Once he told Eren he would smell like chewing gum and pumpkins but it was odd since Eren never ate chewing gum after he realized someone putted chewing gum on his cape. After he had gotten rid of the chewing gum he told Eren would smell like pumpkins and that was it.

"Professor Zacharius, can we start now? Mikasa asked as the Professor was still busy with sticking his nose into the ingredients.

"Just one second, Miss Ackerman. I just found out something good" was the Professor's answer and Mikasa let out a silent sigh and looked at Eren who was barely sleeping.

She tugged on his cape. "Wake up sleepy head-"

"I smell detention, Mister Jaeger! Or point deduction!"

Okay, now Eren had to choose. Zacharius was one of the teachers who let his students take the decision. Some weren't really liking detention so they were always taking the point deduction and those decision always took the Hufflepuffs. But Eren was not dumb.

"Detention, Sir" he said.

Zacharius nodded at him. "Sadly I have no time so I'll arrange someone who will watch you during detention. Please come here after the classes end!"

Eren nodded and sighed. But he knew- better detention than a loss of points and making Mikasa pissed off.

* * *

"Damn I don't want this" Eren complained.

"What's wrong with you? Why did you sleep during classes? You don't do this as usual" Mikasa asked.

"Jean's fault. He snorred on purpose during the night. I don't understand why Bertholdt can sleep by this noise." was the answer of the brunette.

Mikasa shrugged. "Jean likes to tease you and now Marco isn't here anymore he takes profit of it. Don't take it serious."

Eren looked at Mikasa. "Mikasa, we're fighting since the first grade and I don't know why."

"Your owl was noisy" Mikasa stated.

"That's what she said." Eren scowled.

"And you called him horse face after he told you to keep your owl quiet."

"Excuse you, Betsy was a loud one and I couldn't stop it until they got me another one. And please, she doesn't like me. Like really, have you ever tried to give her treats? She almost bite my finger off and that hurted a lot!"

"Go cry me a river" Mikasa let out a sigh. "I have Arithmancy now. Promise me to be nice and don't fight with Jean."

Mikasa told him that because Eren didn't have chosen Arithmancy but Divination instead. And Jean had chosen it too, since Marco wanted him to do that even if he said it would be a boring subject.

"Fine" Eren sighed.

* * *

Divination went pretty relaxing, Jean let him alone which was pretty odd. Actually Eren waited Jean would provoc him since he knew after classes the brunette would have his detntion. But he suddenly went quiet.

After classes Eren went to the potions room and sat to wait for the remplacement Professor Zachrius would arrange. The door opened and Eren turned to take a look but then stunned as he realized what replacement Zacharius arranged: It was Levi, the head boy.

Eren mouthed a "Please no" but Levi looked at him.

"Behave if you won't have any point deduction." Levi said.

Eren rolled his eyes and murmured a "Fine".

"Seems like you fucked up today."

"Swearing isn't allowed."

"Not if I do it, kid" Levi sat on the desk and opened a book. "Page 400 to 430." he said.

"What?" Eren looked at him, he was pretty lazy about copy of books.

"Oh, do you want to play dumb? Let's add 20 pages."

"Wait a second, what am I supposed to do now?" Eren asked again.

"Kid, what are you, a Hufflepuff? I said you have to copy the pages 400 to 450."

"No no no, first you said 400 to 430." Eren complained.

"I said, until you let out a stupid comment. Don't discuss with me, I can't take it."

"Why are they even take you as a head boy? Are you always like this? Oh, yeah. I understand. Slytherin." Eren started to write. That guy already pissed him off.

"20 points." Levi said.

"Hey what's that for!?" Eren scowled.

"For being rude. Copy your pages."

"I have a name, it's Eren."

"I know who you are and Gryffindors are the worst."

"Well Syltherins aint better" Eren said.

"Shut your mouth or I make you shut it."

"Rude." Eren continued with copy the pages. He didn't really wanted to get into a fight with him. He didn't really want to mess with a Syltherin, also.

* * *

The detention seemed to take longer as expected. Levi got up from the desk and went to the brunette.

"Are you done?" Levi asked.

"Not yet" Eren still had to write six pages. He even wrote the pages Levi added.

"Stop, you can go. Dinner is soon."

"Did we really- is that even allowed?" Eren asked.

"Seems like you're not used to get detention, huh? Actually I could keep you until midnight but I don't want to be a dick-"

"You swore again" Eren interrupted.

"As I said, I'm allowed to do it."

"Okay, fine. May I leave?" Eren asked.

"Until I say it."

"You just told me-"

"You wanted to challenge me, kid."

"But dinner!" Eren protested.

"It wouldn't hurt if you eat a little later."

"I'm going to report you!" Eren scowled.

"It won't work."

"Wow, you must be so proud about being a head boy, aren't you?" Eren rolled his eyes.

"Actually no. It's too much work and I never come about to clean my dorm."

"Why do you need to clean your dorm?" Eren asked.

"Because you don't need to care." Levi took the sheets and looked at them. Then he looked back at the brunette and sighed.

"Leave. And make me hope not seeing you again due detention" he said as he went to the fireplace and burned the sheets.

"Hey! I worked hard on it!"

"Pity. Now leave" Levi ordered.

The brunette packed his stuff and left the potions room as fast as he could. He was so pissed off he wanted to punch that midget of a head boy.

* * *

Mikasa was waiting for him at the halls.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Don't frickin' ask me, Mikasa. Levi had to watch me all the time and it was horrible, I hate him."

Mikasa sighed. "I'm sorry about that, really. But please, don't mess with him."

"Sadly I lost us 20 points." he mumbled.

Mikasa hit his shoulder with the book she was hoding.

"Didn't I say behave?" she asked.

"You said to behave myself during Divination!"

"It was meant for the detention too, dummy!"

"Sorry, Mikasa..." he sighed.

"... I hope I can win us some points. Annie gives me some private lessons and she's a prefect."

"How'd you manage that?" Eren asked.

"With services. If I do good during the private lessions she promised me points."

"Mikasa, she's a Slytherin!"

"Not every Slytherin is a bad person. She's a Slythering due her origins."

Eren squirmed a brow. "You seem to know a lot about her."

"We talk alot during Arithmancy." Mikasa said.

Eren nodded and headed to the great hall. He said to himself to never get into Levi again. That guy was too much for him, and he was rude, too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta-testing this time. I hope it's okay for you guys! And yes it's a little longer than the last one. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming and Eren and Levi have a little chitchat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have chapter three. It's a little shorter than the last one but I'm working on getting them longer. :3

The incoming weeks went too far as they shall. Christmas holday was close and Eren still didn't know where to spend them.

"Where are you going to spend the holiday?" Eren asked Mikasa as she prepared for the Qudditch training.

Mikasa was a chaser- and a pretty good one. Only problem was she could never coorperate with Jean, who was a chaser too.

"Probably going at Mum's, but I'm not sure. Jean said we need to training for the incoming Qudditch game." was Mikasa answer.

Eren sighed as he grabbed quaffle played with it in his hands. "I don't understand why Jean's a chaser and the captain of the team. I mean, he's not a perfect leader!"

"Since Marco's gone he developed. Now he seems a perfect leader." Mikasa grabbed the quaffle and boomstick.

"'Since Marco's gone'. It sounds like he died." Eren said.

"He's still alive, calm down." Mikasa shouted and she tried to threw the quaffle trhough a ring. The quaffle flew through it and Mikasa flew against the ball to catch it.

"Also, where's Armin? I didn't see him often." Eren realized.

"He's with Jean all the time. I don't know but it looks like they are very close with each other."

"WAIT! Do you mean like... EW! Is that even allowed? I mean, here in Hogwarts?" Eren scrunched his nose by the thought of Armin and Jean being a couple.

"I think they're going to be a couple. Also they are cute together so I wish them the best. And YOU. Don't ruin it, do you hear me?" Mikasa glanced at him.

Eren nodded and waited until Mikasa grabbed her training stuff to head back to the castle. Armin was his friend but he never knew Armin was gay and had feels for Jean. This gave Eren a weird feeling and he felt to throw up. I was okay Armin was in love but why Jean?

* * *

Mikasa was about to pack her stuff and headed to the common room.

"You sure not want to come along?" she asked her half-brother again as she saw him sitting on the couch reading the newest Daily Prophet.

"Nah, don't think so. I don't feel like seeing mum and dad. But tell them I love them, okay?"

Mikasa nodded and went to Eren to hug him- "Behave, okay?"

"I will. Merry Christmas." Eren smiled and hugged her back.

"Merry christmas." she pulled away from the brunette and grabbed her case.

Eren leaned back and continued to read the newspaper as Jean came from the boys dorm and grabbed the newspaper Eren was reading.

"Hey can't you wait till I finished it?" Eren scoffed but Jean didn't react. "By the way you look like you had a hard night."

"I hooked up with Armin" Jean said as he opened the Daily Prophet.

"You WHAT!?" Eren looked at him.

"Just kidding, we made out."

"It better be a joke, horse face."

Jean groaned. "We just made out, ok?"

"So... you and Armin are a thing now?" Eren asked as he grabbed the newspaper Jean was putting on the table.

"Why do you care?" Jean asked.

"Because Armin is my best friend!"

"Oh yeah, that's right." Jean stood up and went to the boys dorm to grab some fresh clothes. He needed a shower.

"Hey, I didn't get an answer yet!" Eren shouted to Jean's reaction.

* * *

The common room seemed to empty since most of the Gryffindors were heading home. Jean was spending lots of time with Armin and Eren felt like he just lost his best friend into that person he hated the most. Okay, after detention happened there was someone else, but Levi didn't count, he was a Syltherin. 

"Seems like everyone wants to get rid of you" a voice came behind the brunette who was sitting on a bench in the outside of the castle. 

"Shut the f-... frick up." Eren hissed but hesitated to swear. Levi was still the head boy but he could take him points away for swearing as well.

"Clever. What were you waiting for? Swearing at me?" Levi hesitated but sat down next to the Gryffindor.

"Leave me alone" Eren scowled.

"Hey, if you have problems, tell me. As a head boy I'm here to help everyone."

"I thought as a head boy you creep every teacher's ass."

Levi shook his head and sighed. "Not at all, kid."

"Aren't you going home during the christmas holiday?" Eren asked, hoping to get into a conversation even if it made him uncomfortable.

"My parents hate me." Levi answered.

"Sorry." Eren looked down.

Levi shrugged and sighed audibly.

"No big deal, if you out yourself as someone who isn't attracted to the opposite gender, you get dishonored." 

Eren blinked but realized what that would mean.

"So you are gay", Eren said, it was obvious, not a real question. But Levi didn't answer it.

"Is it so bad?" Eren asked, "not that I would care, I mean, it sucks."

"Yeah, it totally sucks. Glad nobody at the school is homophobic." Levi buried his face into his scarf.

"My best friend is gay, too. So you are not alone, I guess." Eren stated.

"Lots of students are gay. Your sister is gay too."

Eren looked at him, wide-eyed. "What do you mean, she's gay?" he asked.

"I saw her making out with one of the students of my house. If you don't tell that gay, then I have no idea."

"First of all, Mikasa is my half-sister. And I don't think they made out. Maybe Annie has something in her teeth."

"You're just afraid to be the only straight person here, kid."

"Uuuuuh no?" the brunette looked at him, he was about to stand up.

"You don't seem to respect the homosexuality at the school."

"I didn't say that! I mean, look! I even accepted my best friend is in a relationship with someone!"

"But you don't seem to like his boyfriend." Levi stated.

Eren gulped. Levi could read out him like an open book. It was creepy.

"Jean is an ass, that's all. We're fighting since the first grade."

"You're just jealous and you're afraid to lose your best friend."

"That'-"

"Obvious." Levi finished the sentence as he stood up. "You have the choice, you better accept it."

"What makes a person gay?" Eren asked.

"That's a stupid question."

"No, I just want to know."

Levi shrugged. "I don't know. If you watch gay porn you will get a boner and that's it- You're gay."

"You're kidding."

"That's right." Levi entered the castle and Eren looked after him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case: I corrected some errors on the second chapter. c: That's all. xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren celebrates christmas eve, but not alone like it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa shit I should be ashamed of myself. Sorry for taking so long for the chapter! But I was lazy and all and didn't know how to write the fluff. Well fluff... *coughs nervously* Sloppy makeouts would sound better. *laughs* Still christmas shenanigan since I started the chapter christmas themed.

Eren didn't realize it was Christmas Eve. He just found out when he got a christmas card of his half-sister with the text:

 

> "Merry Christmas from your Half-sister, your father and your step-mother. Hope you will have a nice christmas at Hogwarts!"

Eren sighed as he read the card and pulled it on his nightstand. Jean didn't seem to spend the night at the Gryffindor's common room, since the bed was empty and it didn't look messed up as it usually did. Bertholt was always that nice and bed the the other roommate's beds down, if they were too messy.

The young brunette headed at the common room and realized that Nanaba was there too. Eren didn't know her well but she seemed to have a crush on Prof. Zacharius because she was always that shy during his lessons.

"Good morning Nanaba! You're not at home?" he asked the blond as she looked at him. She was currently reading the newest volume of the journal _Witch Weekly._

"My parents wanted to make a trip somewhere else and I haven't had the opportunity to pack my stuff in time." she said softly.

Nanaba was a gentle person. She was one year further than Eren but they seemed to understand each other well, even though they don't met very often.

"How about you?" she asked.

Eren shrugged. "Didn't feel like spending christmas at home."

"Mikasa isn't here either, I presume."

Eren shook his head and sat down to grab the _Daily Prophet_. "Have you sees Jean today?" he asked after realizing it was a stupid question.

"No, I think he's with Armin. Did you know that-"

"Yeah, both are a thing." he interrupted the young blonde but apologized. He knew it was not really nice to interrupt a girl.

"Are you mad?" she putted the journal on the table.

"No, I'm happy if Armin's happy" Eren said with a small smile.

"But you don't like Jean." Nanaba tilted her head.

"I don't care about Jean. But I just hope he won't hurt Armin."

Nanaba chuckled. "I don't think so."

"What makes you sure about it?" Eren asked.

"I don't think Jean would hurt him. He seems very intense about lovey-dovey things if you mean that."

"I don't know, we never talk about lovey-dovey stuff. That's just for girls."

"And I'm a girl." Nanaba stated.

"You read too much that journal" Eren said as he spotted at the journal.

"I've read that if people confess their love before christmas they will get a nice couple without any problem." Nanaba smiled softly.

"Is that so."

"Or a kiss would be a good omen to become a potential couple."

"Don't forget the mistletoe." Eren said.

"What thing? Oh, that's some muggle-shenanigan, right?" Nanaba asked.

"Yeah, that's it. If two people stand under a mistletoe they should kiss each other."

"Aw, that's cute!" Nanaba chuckled.

Eren smiled and stretched.

"Well, I'm going to Hogsmeade today. Do you want to come along?" he asked the blonde.

"No, I don't feel like drinking some butterbeer."

"Hm, alright then." he smiled and left the common room.

* * *

Christmas Eve seemed to be a boring day for the brunette. Maybe he could make Armin coming to Hogsmeade as well. But then he had to think Jean would come along and that wouldn't be a good idea.

"I heard lots of Gryffindors were dating someone from the other houses. And they're all the same gender."

Eren looked around, finding out who it could be but as he looked forward he found Ymir sitting on a tree.

"Oh, it's you" Eren said.

He was never good with Ymir, since he knew she was a Slytherin.

Ymir was pretty nice, though. She was dating someone of the Gryffindor's house, Christa.

"Where's Christa?" the brunette asked the girl as she jumped off the tree.

"Not here, visiting her parents during the holiday."

"I thought her mum likes you." Eren tilted his head.

"Yeah, but her new lover didn't. Well he doesn't like Slytherins in particular."

"Pity" Eren shrugged.

"So... you and the head boy, huh?" Ymir grinned.

"Uh NO? What makes you think that?"

"Oh well, I heard you had detention with him."

"Well yeah, just _detention_ , Ymir." Eren rolled his eyes.

"Awwww pity..." Ymir pouted.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing" Ymir said as she headed back to the castle.

* * *

Hogsmeade was always a nice place- especially when it was snowing.

Eren was sitting on a table at the _Three Broomsticks_ , drinking his cup of butterbeer. The place was not very full, since everyone was tempted to celebrate at their domains.

The door opened and a small raven haired boy entered. Eren took a better look until he realized it was the head boy. Why would he come here?

The boy moved to the table where Eren was sitting. "Mind if I sit?" he asked the brunette.

"No, not at all" Eren mumbled.

Both were sitting there and didn't talk to each other. But Eren was a little uncomfortable about the silence.

"How are things?" he asked the Slytherin, hoping for an answer.

Levi just shrugged and took a sip of his butterbeer.

"What gets you here at Hogsmeade if I may ask?"

"I like butterbeer." he answered.

"You do?" Eren quirked a brow at the young Slytherin.

Levi didn't answer the question, but took another sip.

"So... Levi... what do you want to do tonight? Not that I would care but it's Christmas Eve, sooo..."

The Slytherin shrugged.

"We could do something together like uhm... I dunno, pals or so." Eren went a little nervous. But he really wanted to get to know the young man.

"Don't care" Levi muttered and took a sip again as he sighed.

Eren looked at the clock. "We should head back." Eren said.

"Mh?" Levi looked at him as he finished his glass of butterbeer.

"Well don't we have that big christmas dinner for christmas eve?" he asked the older.

Levi just shrugged and put one Galleon on the table. "Let's go then." he offered as he stood up.

"You don't need to pay for mine." Eren said.

"Merry early christmas" Levi said as he headed to the door for leaving the place.

Eren casually followed him and stunned as he realized it was already darken.

Levi grabbed his wand and spelled " _Lumos!_ " and the tip of his wand started lighting.

"Don't stay like this, kid. Follow me already."  Levi said as he looked back at Eren who started following him.

"Not that I don't mind the darkness, though it seems too dark here." Eren looked at Levi who held his wand and lighted the way with it.

"It will be fine." the head boy said. "Or are you afraid about the darkness?" Levi said teasingly.

"Not at all!" the brunette pouted.

"Gotcha."

"I said, I'm not!" Eren scowled.

"Yeah, whatever. Now hurry, the carriage is waiting." Levi said as he lighted the way to the carriage. 

Eren was still following him but stopped at the carriage as he opened the door of it and climbed in. Levi sat next to him and closed his door. Eren was shivering a little though the butterbeer was warming him up. But it was still too cold and his coat didn't help at all.

"Cold?" Levi asked as he realized the shivering of the brunette.

"A little" he said shakily.

The head boy tugged Eren closer to himself, the younger didn't hesitate. Levi wrapped an arm around him and pulled him a little closer. "Better?" he whispered.

"Uhm..." Eren said, his cheeks went a little pink. "Yeah... better..." he cleared his throat.

"Alright. It's not that far from here." Levi said.

"Mhm..."

Eren never felt that close to someone, especially not to Levi. The Gryffindor never admitted he looked attractive but he did. Levi was god damn attractive and Eren was asking why he didn't like girls and why avoided them. He could be the boyfriend to every girl of the school. But the Slytherin told him that he was gay and it made him a little uncomfortable, though he enjoyed his warmth and his closeness.

"You are comfy..." Eren muttered, he was blushing more. "And I like it... I mean... uhm... what I want to say is... you feel good against me... shit did that sound stupid now?" Eren cursed himself in his head.

"You like my closeness." Levi said softly.

"Yeah, this..." Eren whispered and leaned his head against his shoulder. It felt weird but comfortable. Levi was being so nice to him and he didn't understand. Slytherins usually wouldn't do this but Levi, he was different. He was too nice for a Slytherin and Eren didn't mind nor he cared about his house-origin.

For one moment Eren didn't want to end the trip back to the castle. This was all so perfect for him and he was afraid it would stop when they were back.

* * *

The trip didn't take long and they arrived at the castle. Eren didn't want to leave. He was still cuddled against the young Slytherin who was holding him.

"Can't we just... stay in here? I like it like this..." Eren muttered.

Levi stroked the brunette's cheek with his fingertips. They felt a little rough against the skin because Levi was wearing leather gloves. Eren leaned against the touch, it felt amazing. Levi's scent was amazing, the whole situation was amazing.

"Levi..." Eren whispered.

The Slytherin looked at the brunette and brushed his lips against Eren. Eren first was a little surprised yet he pulled him closer to seal the kiss. Eren never felt like this but he liked it, though it was different. Levi's lips still tasted like butterbeer but Eren didn't mind. It was all too perfect and now he really didn't want to leave. Eren wrapped his arms around the shortest when Levi deepened the kiss.

Levi was an intensive kisser and Eren really liked it. He made a small sound when the head boy nibbled his bottom lip but opened his mouth to allow him access. Levi pulled him down onto the seat so he was on top of the Gryffindor. Eren didn't mind, he was still wrapping his arms around him and pulled him even closer. Both tongues were fighting for dominance, Levi's got the winner and Eren whined into the kiss.

Levi pulled away from him, reaching for air. Eren looked up at him, panting as well. Bother were looking at each other. They would go further but they needed to stop, this wasn't a place for it and what if someone would hear them?

"We should get out..." Levi breathed as he sat up and opened the door.

Eren didn't want to end but the Slytherin was right. "O-okay." Eren whispered.

Levi climbed out and waited for Eren as he almost stumbled out.

"Careful, kid" Levi said as he helt out his hand for Eren.

Eren took his hand and looked at him for a moment. He still couldn't believe he mad out with Levi, a Slytherin, the head boy.

"What's wrong? First kiss?" the head boy asked the Gryffindor.

Eren looked away as he felt something cold on his nose. He looked up and realized it was snowing. Early christmas miracle? He didn't care but it was great.

"Let's get in" Levi offered and Eren looked at him.

Eren nodded and his cheeks went pink again.

 

As they entered the hallway, Eren suspected something. "Mistletoe..." he muttered.

"Mh?" the Slytherin looked at him.

"Uhm... that's a muggle phenomene. If we stand under a mistletoe it means uhm... that we should kiss." he blushed as he finished the sentence. He felt a little ashamed since he knew about the muggle customs.

"What a cute custom." Levi stated and cupped the brunette's cheeks to pull him into a kiss. Eren blushed but returned the kiss with a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno. Longest chapter so far? Well I'll try to make them longer. Though I hope you enjoyed their makeout and all.


End file.
